Possession and True Love
by Kagome-Hime
Summary: One day Kagome starts hearing voices and discovers that she is being possessed by a very powerful demon. She can only be saved by her true love. Hmm...I wonder who it is? ^_^
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. *grins evilly and starts to laugh hysterically* Ok so I want you people to please review and please say nice things.  
  
Chapter 1 Kagome looked around, but she couldn't see anything. "I will find you, only the one who loves you most, can save you," a voice said. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly, she felt as though she was falling. She was scared and tried to reach out to grab something to stop her descent and there was nothing. She heard a noise kind of like a train. Something was coming towards her, it was about it reach her, when...she woke up. She sat up in bed. She was drenched in sweat. "Just a bad dream," she said out loud to herself. She looked over at her clock. It was 8:00 a.m., time for school. Kagome sat down in her desk. 'Finally,' she thought to herself, 'it is the last class of the day.' The bell rung and she heard her teacher start talking. "Now class, I have some paperwork to do, so can you turn to page 87 in your text book and read from there to page 128. Thank you." Kagome opened her textbook and started reading. She read a little and soon found herself unable to concentrate. It was Physics. Not her best subject. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hello, so we finally meet." What? who was she meeting. This wasn't somebody that she knew and where was the voice coming from. She looked around, everyone was working quietly. "Sorry, honey, I'm not there," the female voice said again. It sounded so loud, but no one else had heard anything. 'Then where is it coming from?' she asked herself. "I am inside your head, deary." Kagome gasped, but no one had heard her. "Time to play," the voice said menacingly. Suddenly, Kagome's head started to hurt very badly. She felt herself start to rise out of her seat. What was happening? She heard the voice again, but this time it was coming out of her mouth. "Hmmm.... Such a nice thing, having a body. Look at all the silly mortals. What do you think we should do to them?" Everyone looked up at Kagome and gasped. "NO! Don't hurt them!!" Kagome yelled but no one heard her, expect for the woman inside of her. "Don't kill them. Well, that doesn't sound very fun. I should be going. See you later, deary. Ta ta for now." Suddenly, Kagome felt herself slam against the wall. Then she blacked out. She stood up. "Hello, Kagome. What do you say about killing this one?" Oh no! It was that woman again. Kagome looked over and saw Shippo hanging as though held by an invisible person. He was crying. "Kagome. Please, help me. Don't let her kill me." Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and shaken. It had her. "Kagome," it was Shippo again,"Kagome, Kagome." She was being shaken again. "Kagome, Kagome." She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha shaking her and saying her name. "Kagome, are you ok?" he said concern in his eyes. Then he got a weird look in his eyes. "Inuyasha..." Then he started to cough up blood and fell over. "OMG! What happened?" she said. She flipped Inuyasha over on his back. There was blood all over his face and it was still coming out of his mouth. His eyes had a glazed look to them. "Kagome..." she heard him say, "What do you think of this, deary?" his eyes bulged. It was the woman's voice. 'Inuyasha, what happened?' she asked herself. She looked for something to clean up the blood. "Having fun, yet?" the voice said. She felt a hand grab her hair. "Oww...that hurt's." It was Inuyasha's hand. Then the voice, "NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" it growled. And yet again she blacked out. When she woke up there was light shining through a window. 'It is morning.' Slowly, she sat up in bed. She was in her house. 'But how did I get here?' The last thing that she remembered was seeing Inuyasha. Was that a dream? She hoped so. She jumped when someone knocked on the door. Her mother walked in. "Hello, darling, how are you feeling?" "I'm ok," she replied, "What happened? How did I get here?" "Well you passed out during school and I had to come get you. Soata and I took you to the doctor, that was yesterday, and he said that you would be fine. That you just needed some rest. Do you know what might have caused it?" her mother responded with a concerned look on her face. Kagome had an idea but her mother wouldn't understand it, let alone believe her, so she just shook her head. "Well tomorrow is Saturday so you can rest this weekend. Call me if you need anything." "Ok, Mom." she said sleepily. She was still tired and with that her mother walked out of her room. 'I need to go see Inuyasha, but not now, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow,' she thought as she drifted back to sleep. She grabbed her backpack and ran towards the well. She knew that she had to talk to Inuyasha but her mother was worried and was reluctant to let her go. In the end she persuaded her mom enough to let her go. She jumped into the well and back into time. When she climbed out, she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting by the well. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said. He jumped. "Oh, it's you, what were you doing there anyway? We need to look for more jewel shards," he growled. She ignored his annoyance and walked over to him. He watched her as she came towards him. 'I'm glad she is back,' he thought, but shook the thought from his head. "I need to tell you something," she said. She looked kind of scared and Inuyasha could smell her fear. He looked at her with concern and she told him everything that had happened over the past couple of days. "Whoa. That is big," he said, thinking. "Do you think that whatever it is, is after you?" "I don't know. I don't anyone to get hurt," she said, sounding like she was going to cry. He didn't want her to cry. "Well, we will figure this out," he said a small smile on his face. She was glad for his compassion and smiled back. Suddenly, Inuyasha fell over and on his back was Shippo. "Hello! Kagome. How are you doing? I missed you. Why were you gone so long?" the small fox demon blurted out excitedly. "I am not sure. I think that we have a problem," and with that she retold the story again. When she finished Shippo looked scared. "What are we going to do, Kagome?" Shippo said, tears forming in his eyes. "We will find a way to fight this, don't worry. It will be alright." Shippo eyes grew big as he looked behind her.  
  
Kagome_Hime-Ha ha, cliffhanger. I am evil. *people find heavy objects and prepare to throw them* Kagome_Hime-AAHHHH!!!! *runs away* Inuyasha-Ha ha ha. Hope you get hurt, for making me look so nice. Ha ha ha. Kagome-SIT BOY! *Thump* Shippo-*starts to laugh* Inuyasha-*growls* When I get up..!! Kagome_Hime-*still running and dodging objects* 


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again, I am very saddened to say that I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome saw the look on Shippo's face and turned around very quickly. A very large, very ugly demon was behind her. It was coming towards them very quickly. Inuyasha growled and pulled out the tetsuaiga (I know I didn't spell that right).  
  
"Must kill, must kill," the demon was mumbling. It raised the large hammer that was at its side and prepared to strike them.  
  
"You are not killing any of us," Inuyasha said and jumped to attack the fierce demon in their path. He sliced the demon on the shoulder. It fell on the ground with a loud thud. They all eyed the demon suspiciously. "That was easy," Kagome said.  
  
"Yah," Inuyasha agreed. They walked away from the demon in the uneasy silence. Shippo broke the silence. "That was too easy, wasn't it? Usually demons aren't killed so easily."  
  
"That was kind of weird. Maybe it was weak, but why did it want to kill us?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe it was sent by the woman who keeps talking to me in my head,' Kagome thought.  
  
"You got that right," a voice said. Or at least Kagome thought it did. 'Maybe I am hearing things.' This time there was no reply. She looked at Inuyasha; he had a confused look on his face. 'He is not sure, either.' They continued walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shippo asked. Kagome didn't know but Inuyasha did, "Kaede's hut." They walked in silence until they got there. "What is it that thee needs?" Kaede asked. "We have a problem. Kagome has been hearing voices lately," Inuyasha said. "Is this true child?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded and told her what had happened.  
  
"Hmm..This is very interesting. I think thee should stay here tonight while I think on this." Shippo stayed inside while Kagome and Inuyasha went outside. Inuyasha put his arm around her and carried her up into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha." "What?" Inuyasha asked, rather harshly. Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, more softly this time. She looked up at him. He was surprised to see that she was crying and put his arm around her.  
  
She leaned against him. "I'm scared that something might happen. That she might do something bad through me, that that she might control me or something," she sniffled. "Sssh..It's ok," Inuyasha whispered, trying to comfort her. "No, it's not. What if she does something? We don't even though what we are up against," she croaked, her voice cracking. Inuyasha held her as she continued crying. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, wiping the tears off her eyes. They went back inside to Kaede's hut. Kaede came towards them. "I think I know what is happening to thee. A demon is able to come into your mind and gain control of your body. As time goes on she will be able to gain more control until she can totally take of your body. But I do not know how to fix this problem."  
  
"Well that's a first," Inuyasha said and Kaede glared at him. "You will have to face this demon and defeat it." "Feh," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked outside, it was getting dark. They all went to bed.  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. 'Why did I wake up?' she asked herself. "Because, my dear, it is time to get up," it was the woman, she was back. "Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"I am Leiko," the demon said arrogantly. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked. "Hmm.What do I want with you? Well, that is a good question. I am just bored, very bored. I need something to occupy my time," and with that Kagome felt herself rising off the bed.  
  
"Oh no..Let go of me!! Stop!" Kagome yelled but surprisingly no one heard. She was walking throughout the house until she found a knife. Getting an idea of what was happening, Kagome said, "No! Stop this! What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing," Leiko said innocently, "just kill that little puppy of yours. What is his name? Oh yes, Inuyasha."  
  
She felt herself walking towards Inuyasha who was sleeping on the roof. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. "Inuyasha! Wake up!! Please!" Kagome said, but nothing came out.  
  
Leiko kept controlling Kagome until she was next to Inuyasha with the knife raised above his chest. She closed her eyes, she couldn't watch as the knife plugged into his chest. Strangely, there was no noise. Why wasn't Inuyasha screaming and she opened her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha had stopped the knife and said, "No, you don't." He snatched the knife out of her hands. "Ha ha ha, do you think that you can stop me? You weak hanyou!" Leiko said through Kagome.  
  
Kagome prayed that Inuyasha knew that it wasn't her that said that. He knew. "Get out of Kagome now," he yelled, not sure what to do. He couldn't hurt Leiko because she was in Kagome's body. There was no way that he would hurt Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and there was a look of concern on his face. "Don't worry, Kagome. I know that it wasn't you," he said smiling. She smiled back.  
  
Leiko couldn't stand to see this happiness and left Kagome's body. Kagome fainted and Inuyasha caught her. He quietly went inside and put her where she had been sleeping.  
  
He sat against the wall; he wasn't going to leave her. 'Don't worry. I will protect you, Kagome.' He smiled as he watched her fall asleep. Soon he fell asleep, thinking about Kagome.  
  
When Inuyasha woke up the sun was shining through the window. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Kagome wasn't there. Where was she? Was she being controlled again?  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha called. He looked all over for her. Suddenly he heard Kaede's voice, "Kagome is in her." She and Shippo were sitting on the floor eating ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha were you worried about Kagome?" Shippo said smirking. "No!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's face turned sad after that comment. He was worried about her, but he didn't want to admit it. He hoped that she would understand.  
  
"Kaede, did you think of anything that would help Kagome?" Shippo asked, changing the subject. He looked at Inuyasha, he was staring at Kagome. "No, I am sorry I did not. I am thinking that you should go to another village. I heard that the priestess there is very strong and experienced. She might know what to do," Kaede said. "Where is this village?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You must go through the forest and go over the mountains. It will be at the bottom on the other side. You will be able to see it from the top." "Ok, let's go!" Shippo said jumping up and down, "We have to help Kagome and then she will be ok again." "When are we going to leave?" Shippo asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think that you should go as soon as possible," Kaede recommended. "Yeah, I think that we should leave now," Kagome said. And with that they all got ready to leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have so much homework and I don't think that I will be able to write in the next week, because of exams. Well, I thought I could. I haven't written in like a month, but I will. I promise. I have been so busy. ARGGHH!! Please keep reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were walking to Oganisei, the village where there was a priestess that could help Kagome. As they walked, they chatted about nothing in particular. Well Kagome and Shippo did; Inuyasha was in his regular mood and didn't say anything.  
  
He was thinking about Kagome. He really hoped that they could help Kagome, but he didn't want to show it. To him it was a weakness, to care about someone. He knew that it was inevitable because of his human side.  
  
'Curse, this stupid human blood!' he growled to himself. When Kagome gave him a weird look, he realized that he had done it out loud.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, with a look of concern on her face. "Nothing, woman. Mind your own business." Kagome was hurt by that comment. 'Why is he always so weird? One minute he is nice but the next he mean. I don't get it,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
All around them it was very dark as they were heading through the forest. Kagome thought that it was creepy that it could get so dark during the day. She tried not to think about what might be in those woods and involuntarily moved towards Inuyasha.  
  
He noticed this and watched her. She looked at a rabbit when it hears a fox but it doesn't see the fox. It knows that the fox is there.  
  
Inuyasha looked ahead and saw that there was still a lot of forest to go through. "Hey, I think we are going to have to spend the night in the woods. I don't think that we will make it out of here," he said not wanting to freak out Kagome.  
  
It didn't work. "You mean we are going to have to spend the night in these scary woods," she said quietly as if she was afraid that someone was listening. "Don't worry Kagome. I will protect you," Shippo said brightly. Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Shippo."  
  
"Humph. That runt couldn't save anyone," Inuyasha said. Shippo started to pout. "That was mean Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears pricked up. "Do you hear that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome tried to listen and didn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything Inuyasha." "Exactly. There is no sound at all." Inuyasha said. 'Wow. He is right,' Kagome thought, 'I don't even hear any birds."  
  
Kagome started to get scared and looked at Inuyasha. He didn't look scared, he never did. "You hate that don't, you? He is always the brave one and you never are. You are always so scared and weak."  
  
"Who said that?" Kagome asked, getting even more scared. Inuyasha and Shippo turned around and simultaneously shot her a confused glance. She shook her to show that it was nothing.  
  
When she realized who it was she knew that it wasn't nothing. It was something, a bad something. 'Why are you here? I told you to leave.'  
  
"Now why would I do that? You, my dear, are so much fun," Leiko said. Kagome started to feel all her losing all control of her body. She managed to shout to Inuyasha before she lost all control.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" Inuyasha growled angrily. He was tired of Kagome being such a baby about the woods. "I saw a bug," and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "A big one," Leiko said talking through Kagome's body. She shook Kagome's body for effect. "Whatever," Inuyasha said and turned around.  
  
"Wow. Your little boyfriend doesn't even notice. Hmmm.Isn't that interesting," Leiko said to Kagome. "He is not my boyfriend," Kagome said, disappoint in her voice. Leiko noticed that right away. "Ahh.but you want him to be? I could arrange that."  
  
Kagome didn't like that tone in her voice. "Don't mess with him." "I won't.too much. Don't worry, baby doll. You will be glad. This is a nice body you got here," Leiko said changing the conversation. "I like it, too. When I have control of it," Kagome growled and noticing that she got that from Inuyasha. "Oh you do. That is nice. I won't use it for too long."  
  
Kagome noticed that the forest was getting thinner and finally it ended. "Well, that's a surpise," Inuyasha said, "I didn't think that we would make it. Let's set up camp here."  
  
They made a fire and eat whatever they could dig out of Kagome's backpack. "I love this food from your time Kagome," Shippo said. "I love it too. When I can eat it," Leiko/Kagome smiled. Shippo and Inuyasha were eating a lot of the food.  
  
Soon it was time to go to bed. When Shippo was asleep, Leiko/Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Leiko was still controlling Kagome's body. He sensed her approach and looked up. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh what fun we are going to have," Leiko said to Kagome. Kagome gulped. She was scared to see what Leiko was going to do and knew that she couldn't stop her. "I have to tell you something Inuyasha," Leiko said.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. 'I wonder what she wants,' he thought to himself. Leiko put her hand on Inuyasha's knee. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. 'What is Kagome doing?' he thought oblivious to fact that Leiko had control of Kagome's body.  
  
She leaned closer to him. "I really like you Inuyasha." This was a surprise to him. "You do?" he asked not sure of what she said. She nodded. He liked her and was glad that she liked him back. "I like you, too," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome forgetting, the fact that was she being possessed, gasped. 'He likes me, too.' But she was disappointed that she couldn't feel her hand on Inuyasha's leg. Suddenly, Leiko and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed.  
  
At that moment Leiko left off some control so Kagome could feel herself kissing Inuyasha. She liked it, but also at that same moment she felt her hand go into Inuyasha's shirt. 'Oh my gosh. What am I doing?' She was embarrassed and tried to stop, but she couldn't.  
  
Leiko broke off the kiss and looked at Inuyasha. And laughed. "You think that I actually like you? You did? That is so cute!" Inuyasha looked hurt. "I will you alone. Have fun trying to explain it to him," Leiko said to Kagome and left.  
  
As Kagome slowly regained control she heard Inuyasha say, "Geez, Kagome. You think that you can use my like that. You can't." He stormed off. "No, Inuyasha stop, it wasn't me," Kagome said, but Inuyasha didn't hear. Shippo heard it though.  
  
"What's going on Kagome?" Shippo said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing Shippo. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep," Kagome said. "Ok, Kagome. I will. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed and keep on reviewing. Yah!! Please read my other story and review that one too.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Inuyasha, please come back. Let me explain," Kagome yelled into the darkness. 'Please Inuyasha,' she thought to herself, 'That Leiko. Arrrgghh. Why did she have to do that to me and Inuyasha?' She walked into she saw him in a tree. He didn't move when he saw her.  
  
"What do you want?" he said angrily to Kagome. She was hurt by his tone. "Inuyasha, listen, it wasn't me that did that. It was Leiko." Inuyasha had a skeptical look on his face. "Please, Inuyasha believe me. She was controlling me." "Why didn't you try to warn me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I did right before she had taken complete control. But you," she shot him an evil glance, "thought that it was nothing and didn't listen." "Sorry. I thought that you were just being your whiny self." When he realized what he had said he regretted it. "Geez, Inuyasha, thanks for being so nice," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean that. Really I didn't," and when he said it he looked genuinely sorry. Kagome remembered something that Inuyasha had said. "Do you really like me, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha turned bright red. "Ummm.." Kagome scooted closer to him, "Please tell me."  
  
Inuyasha was looking in his lap and slowly nodded. "Really?" Kagome asked and he nodded again. 'Wow, he isn't mean all the time. It is just an act.' "I like you, too, Inuyasha." When he looked up, she was shocked. He had a mean look on his face. "How do I know that you are not just saying that? That you are still not being controlled by Leiko."  
  
Kagome gasped. She didn't think that he could be not mean. She glared at him. "Fine, believe whatever you want to. But, I really do like you and I thought that you liked me, too. But I guess I was wrong to believe that you aren't a mean heartless monster, cause you are," and with that she stormed off to where Shippo was sleeping peacefully unaware of what was happening.  
  
Leiko was sitting on a chair, actually more like a throne. She was calmly watching what was happening with Inuyasha and Kagome. She laughed to herself and smiled. It was going just as she hoped. 'I will finally gain complete control of that girl unless she finds out the way to stop me from entering her body. But I don't that that will happen.'  
  
Kagome went to sleep fuming. She was mad at Inuyasha. 'I wish he falls out of the tree he always sleeps in.' But she didn't hear the voice that said, "Wish granted." Inuyasha was sitting in the tree debating in his head whether or not Kagome was lying about really liking him. He thought about this a lot before he finally fell asleep. When Shippo woke up and looked over at Inuyasha, he started to shake Kagome awake. "Kagome, Kagome please wake up! I think that Inuyasha is hurt." Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Nothing can hurt that stubborn, mean . . ." she said to herself, at a lost of words to describe Inuyasha. "Really he is," Shippo said concern in his voice. "OK. I'm getting up. Where is he?"  
  
Shippo grabbed her hand and lead her over to the tree where she and Inuyasha had argued the night before. When he saw him she almost screamed. He looked really bad. He was lying on his stomach and was unconscious. His left arm was twisted at a weird angle behind his body. Kagome bent down to see if he was breathing, he was but barely.  
  
Shippo looked up at Kagome, "What do we do?" he asked. "I don't know," Kagome said softly. What had happened to him? He was hurt pretty badly. 'I don't think he got in a fight, we would have heard something. Could he have fallen out of the tree? OMG. It is all my fault,' she thought to herself and she started to cry.  
  
"Inuyasha. I am so sorry. It is all my fault. I.I wished that you would fall out of the tree and I.I guess that Leiko heard and made you fall. I am so.so sorry," she whispered to him. Shippo looked over and was surprised to see that Kagome was crying. "What is wrong?" he started to say but Kagome interrupted him. "Come on. We have to get Inuyasha back to camp."  
  
Shippo didn't protest and they slowly carried him. He was heavy too heavy for Kagome, but thanks to Shippo's demon strength they made it. Kagome had a first aid kit and they fixed him up the best they could. They watched over him all day. Kagome mostly did because Shippo occasionally got restless and had to go play. Shippo started to get worried when Kagome hadn't eaten anything all day.  
  
"Kagome, you should eat something. Aren't you hungry?" he asked concern in his voice. "No thanks, Shippo. I am not hungry, but thanks anyway," she said and Shippo knew that she was lying but he didn't contradict what she had said. Soon it became dark and Shippo fell asleep worried about Kagome, but he knew that if he told her to get some rest that she wouldn't.  
  
Kagome was looking at Inuyasha. 'Oh, Inuyasha. I am so sorry.' She was determined not to fall asleep but soon she did. When she did she had the same dream that she had had for the last couple of weeks. The one where was she was falling and she heard something coming towards her and the voice ringing in her ear. "I will find you, only the one who loves you most, can save you."  
  
When she woke up, she sat wondering about the dream. What did it mean? 'The one who loves me most, who is that? It can't be someone in my family. Could it be? No, it couldn't that is a stupid idea.' She looked at Inuyasha. 'Well, maybe it isn't.' While Kagome was sitting there thinking about her dream, Inuyasha was having a dream of his own.  
  
He was on a ledge and all around him was darkness. Suddenly he heard Kagome, she was screaming. She was falling into the darkness but Inuyasha could see her. He tried to shout but he couldn't, he tried to move but he couldn't move either. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Only you can save her," it whispered in his ear. But he couldn't move. How was he supposed to save her when he couldn't move. Then he saw something reaching for Kagome and then.he woke up.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was waking up. "Shippo come here. Inuyasha is waking up!" she yelled and Shippo came running. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Yes, Inuysha." "Could you do me a favor?" he asked. "Sure, what?" "Can you please stop yelling in my ear?" "Sure, it is just that we are excited. I mean you have been unconscious for the past day."  
  
"Really? So that is why I feel like hell?" "Do you really feel that bad, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and by then Shippo had came up to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. "Hey, Shippo. Can you get Inuyasha something to eat?" Shippo nodded and went to get the food.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. It is all my fault, I wished that you would fall out of the tree because I was mad at you because you didn't believe me. I think Leiko heard me and made you fall. I am so sorry." Kagome knew that she was rambling but she didn't care. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. They stared at each other for a while and soon Shippo came back.  
  
"Here is the food for Inuyasha and for you, Kagome, since you hadn't eaten in like a day and a half." Inuyasha took his food and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, have you really not eaten?" Kagome was embarrassed and looked at her lap. Shippo answered for her. "Yep and she hasn't slept much either. She has been watching over you the entire time."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Is that true, Kagome?" Kagome just wanted to go under a rock and die. She slowly nodded. Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you, Kagome." She looked at him. "Why? For being mean," she said curtly. "I seriously don't know why you would thank me. I think you hit you head."  
  
She knew that she was being rude but she didn't care and she got up. "I am taking a walk. Don't follow me," and with that she stormed off into the woods. Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "What is wrong with her?" Shippo shrugged. Inuyasha looked at where she had gone and sighed. "She is one interesting girl." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy with school and such. Well enough with the excuses and on with the story. Also, thanx everyone who reviewed and keep on reviewing. ^_~ Also, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was still mad when she came to a stream and sat next to it. She wasn't exactly sure why she was mad. 'Oh yeah because Inuyasha thanked me. What is wrong with me?' She sat there wondering about that. She watched the water in the stream and it calmed her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw it was Inuyasha. What was he doing walking around, he still needed to rest. She wasn't going to look like she was worried about him, even though she was. "What do you want?" she asked airily as if she didn't care about him in the least.  
  
She saw that he was grinning. Why was he doing that? "Oh, I was just following a beautiful girl who had a tantrum when I thanked her." "Isn't that interesting?" she said with mock indifference. 'Wow, he called me beautiful. I wonder if he meant it?' "Yeah, it is very interesting," he said and sat down next to her.  
  
"And do you want to know what is the most interesting thing about it? She had sat by my side for a day without eating or sleeping. I couldn't thank her enough," he said. "I bet she really cares about you and likes you. I hope that you don't think that she is lying if she says that she likes you," she replied playing along.  
  
He was still smiling as he said, "I really like her too." He leaned in and kissed Kagome. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was caught up in all the emotion when she realized that they should be worried about getting to the village. She put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away.  
  
When she looked at his face, she saw that he was hurt. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "We need to worry about getting to the village. We'll have time for this later, but not now." He took her hand and they walked back to where Shippo was. Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand when she saw Shippo. She didn't want him to ask questions.  
  
"Come on, Shippo. We have more to go before we reach the village." They got their stuff packed up and started to walk. They were surprised to see that the mountain wasn't actually very tall and they thought that they could get over it in a day. They thought but they were in for a surprise.  
  
Kagome felt good as they started to climb the mountain. Well, she felt good until she saw a man that came and tried to take her away. He appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them. Kagome liked the look of him. He was tall with short brown hair and looked strong. He couldn't have been much older than she was.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome checking out the new guy and growled. How dare she, when they had kissed, all the nerve. Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha. "Who are you?" Inuyasha said to the guy. "I am Sohan and I have come to rescue this beautiful young maiden from you these awful monsters." Inuyasha's and Shippo's jaws dropped simultaneously.  
  
Kagome was blushing. She, a beautiful young maiden. She thought that she was going to like this guy, Sohan. Shippo and Inuyasha didn't like him. Shippo said, "We are not awful monsters." "Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "are we Kagome?" Kagome looked confused, "Are you what?"  
  
Inuyasha was getting impatient, "Are we awful monsters?" "Of course not, silly. Why would you think that?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See, Kagome doesn't think that we are awful monsters," Shippo said. "Well, of course," Sohan said. "Because you have obviously brainwashed her into thinking that."  
  
Kagome finally came out of her daze and said, "I am not brainwashed and this two are not awful demons. They are my friends." "See, you are being brainwashed into thinking that," Sohan said. "Well, how are they brainwashing me?" Kagome asked. "Why would I know that? I am not the one who is brain washing me. Now, Kagome, was it? Now, you must come with me," Sohan said arrogantly.  
  
"No way. I am not going anywhere with you. Now, if you will leave us alone. We have somewhere that we have to be. Good bye and it was nice meeting you," Kagome said politely. Sohan acting if he didn't hear that last part said, "Since, you say that you will not come with me. I will escort you, so you will not be attacked by these monsters."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, come on Inuyasha and Shippo, we have to be going somewhere." And they continued with Sohan following them. Since he was still convinced that Inuyasha and Shippo were awful monsters, he insisted upon walking next to Kagome the whole time.  
  
Not that Kagome minded. She quite liked standing next to him even if he wasn't very bright upstairs. He was almost a foot taller than she was, so she had to tilt her head back to see his face. He was very handsome and Kagome enjoyed looking at his face. While Kagome and Sohan walked in the front talking to each other, Inuyasha and Shippo walked behind them.  
  
Inuyasha was staring bullets into the back of Sohan's head. He was mad that Kagome would look at Sohan as if he was the best thing in the world, when she didn't look at him that way. And Inuyasha had kissed her. He hoped that Sohan didn't try anything or he would have to kill him. Actually he hoped he did, so he would have an excuse to kill him.  
  
Shippo walked next to Inuyasha watching him with great interest. He didn't stand to close to Inuyasha because he had a murderous glint in his eye. Shippo didn't like to stand close to Inuyasha when he looked like that. Shippo wouldn't be surprised if Sohan was either killed or hurt very badly by Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was oblivious to Inuyasha plotting to kill Sohan. They all continued to walk up the mountain and soon they reached the top. It was a little after lunch, so they stopped to eat. Kagome noticed that Sohan was very polite when he ate and that he didn't eat all the food unlike Inuyasha. He even helped her up when they got up to leave.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this and he grew even madder. He saw how Sohan looked at Kagome and how she looked at him. After awhile even though he was really mad, he decided that he would just ignore them and try to think of something to make her mad. And when they entered the village at the bottom of the village, he saw it practicing fighting by a lake.  
  
It was a woman actually she looked more like a half-demon to Inuyasha. She saw the whole group coming down the mountain towards the village and came to them. "We need to talk to the priestess of this village," Kagome said to the half-demon. She looked at them strangely.  
  
"There is no priestess in this village, but there is a priest. And by the way my name is Mimiru and I will take you to the priest if you need to," Mimiru said as she looked over the group. Her eyes rested on Inuyasha and she looked him over. Then she lead them to the priest.  
  
The priest was a young man with long black hair. He introduced himself as Ashitaka. They told him what their problem was. "Very interesting, has she bothered you lately?" Ashitaka asked. "No, not in the past couple of days," Kagome said. "Ok, I will think about this. You may stay here while I do."  
  
He lived in the temple and there were many rooms. He showed them where they could stay. It was about time for dinner. As they watched a great many dishes appeared before them by servants. Inuyasha and Shippo ate a lot as usual and Sohan was polite and so was Ashitaka.  
  
After dinner, Kagome was tired and went into her room to sleep thinking about what might happen. Shippo went to sleep as well, but Inuyasha went outside to find Mimiru. She was standing by the lake again practicing her fighting. Inuyasha stood there and watched her. She was a good fighter. 


End file.
